Love is always a hurricane
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Su amor era como un huracán, siempre ganaba fuerza. Y como el corazón de una mujer enamorada nunca se equivocaba, para Juvia ese sentimiento era verdad; si su corazón había despertado tan contento, que no sabía canalizar sus emociones, era porque ¡Gray-sama volvía a Magnolia! ¡Volvía luego de nueve meses de ausencia! ¡Volvía con Juvia! [Para Bruxinhah ShikaTaty. Reunión gruvia]


**Notas de autor:** Hace meses **Bruxinhah ShikaTaty** me hizo un request sobre la reunión gruvia luego de la misión de 100 años, después de varias tragedias al fin pude escribir y terminar la historia. **_Bruxinhah_** muchas gracias por tus palabras, siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo y espero que esta historia te guste _*hearts*._  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Love is always a hurricane**

 _"_ _(… ) Oh continue to love me, never misjudge the most faithful heart of your beloved._ _Ever thine_ _, ever mine_ _, e_ _ver ours."_ _―_ _Ludwig van Beethoven._

* * *

Cuando la noche llegaba, esta le anunciaba otro día más que había pasado sin su querido Gray-sama.

Juvia suspiró y se dejó caer en su cama, sus brazos se aferraron a uno de los muñecos que había hecho en honor a Gray para hundir su rostro en él y tomar una respiración profunda, imaginado que podía aspirar el aroma de su amado e intentando extrañarlo un poco menos, aunque el fondo sabía que eso era momentáneo como una bandita puesta sobre una pequeña y superficial cortada para protegerla.

Habían sido nueve meses sin él, tres meses más de la última vez en que tuvo que dejarla. Nueve meses en que lo había extrañado cada día pese a que su corazón estaba tranquilo, porque a diferencia de la primera vez que se marchó, en esta ocasión sabía dónde estaba y mantenía comunicación con él. Además, no había más secretos que la angustiaran debido a que ya no había ninguna barrera entre los dos. No había ningún muro como obstáculo, ninguno tomaba diferentes direcciones y, también, ella ya no estaba sola. Fairy Tail le daba seguridad y compañía para impedir que su cielo se volviera gris. _Tal vez por eso se había ido más tranquilo y ella se había quedado más serena._

Pero era inevitable no echarlo de menos durante todo el día y que todo se desatara por la noche.

¿Cómo no extrañarlo? Su habitación era una constante de su rostro y de cuán importante era para ella. Bastaba con correr las cortinas de su ventana para ver si el cielo estaba despejado y para recordarle quién era el autor de ese hermoso regalo que tenía. Si cerraba los ojos para suspirar cuando el aire acariciaba su rostro, podía sentir aquel peculiar frío que Gray le regalaba y cuando sus mejillas se volvían rojas, por ligar cada uno de sus pensamientos al mago de hielo, se sentía tan cálida por dentro que parecía que él estaba junto a ella, de nuevo.

Simplemente Gray estaba en su ambiente, en el precioso cielo azul que disfrutaba todos los días ―que ella había hecho la promesa de mantenerse feliz y libre de tormentas en su ausencia―, en el clima y sus cambios de estación. En la naturaleza, en su habitación y en las voces del gremio. Oh, habían tantas pláticas con todos acerca de ellos. La pregunta acerca de cómo iban con su misión, si tenían alguna novedad, el orgullo que les daba que fueran sus compañeros y por los logros que sumaban todos los días.

Y en compañía de todos su añoranza se dividía ―se sentía menos―, se transformaba en otro sentimiento o se mezclaba para hacerse uno más reconfortante. Todo era diferente, sin secretos, cerca de sus amigos, con la certeza de que estaban bien y volverían, Juvia se sentía feliz de nuevo y ganaba fuerza.

Sabía que en las noches, cuando hiciera más frío y estuviera sola en su habitación de Fairy Hills, lo extrañaría más de lo que lo hacía por el día. Pero también estaba segura de que a la mañana siguiente el sol saldría y sería un nuevo día, faltaría menos para su regreso… para volver a verlo y mientras eso pasaba, ella debía mantenerse positiva y tranquila aunque los latidos de su corazón dolieran levemente por su ausencia, ella resistiría. _El dolor era parte de la vida y había peores dolores que ese._

Tampoco era como si lo quisiera menos. ¡Al contrario! Entre más fuerte fuera su deseo de verlo, de estar con él, entre más lo echara de menos, más amor se acumulaba y eso era bueno porque cuando volviera, le daría mucho más de aquellos sentimientos almacenados, eran como un huracán que ganaba fuerza. Podía retroceder o avanzar, pero el poder de sus sentimientos podía aumentar.

Pensaba que esta era solo una pausa para que los dos recargaran combustibles y energía.

Con ese pensamiento, Juvia se aferraba a su muñeco y cerraba los ojos para soñar con Gray. Le encantaba esa parte de la noche, cuando entre tanto pensamiento su imaginación era libre para hacerla soñar con su regreso, eran tantos sus sueños e ilusiones que en el día se los interrumpían ―solo en la noche podía ser libre para soñarlo con tanta perfección y ahínco―.

A veces, él volvía al gremio montado sobre un corcel blanco para declararle su amor y llevarla con él porque no aguantaba más por estar separado tanto tiempo de ella. O era tan simple como abrir las puertas del gremio y exclamar por ella, buscarla con tanto desespero hasta encontrarla, ahí, tan bella, fresca y serena, para arrodillarse para hacerle una promesa de amor irrompible.

Solo así, soñando, sentía que su corazón latía sereno y feliz. Dolía, sí, pero esta vez se sentía así porque estaba contento con los pensamientos que la arrullaban hasta dormir bajo el juramento que pronto todo se haría realidad.

* * *

―¡Primero quiero darme un largo baño! ―Lucy extendió ambos brazos en el aire para estirarse ―luego quiero hacer algunas notas para mi nuevo libro y hablarlo con Levy-chan.

Escuchó que tanto Erza como Wendy le hacían unas preguntas sobre su plan, además de compartir los planes que ambas tenían para cuando regresaran a Magnolia.

―Yo quiero visitar a Chelia.

Vio a que Erza se quedó callada unos segundos e inconscientemente sonrió y enredó uno de sus dedos en un largo mechón de cabello. ―Todos tenemos planes pero no olviden que lo primero que tenemos que hacer es llegar al gremio para reportar la misión y que todos nos vean ―había empezado con aire tímido pero conforme siguió hablando, ganó firmeza y los vio amenazante a cada uno de ellos.

―Erza-san no debe preocuparse por eso ―Wendy titubeó antes de hablar y para su suerte, Charle intervino para apoyarla.

―Creo que todos saben sus responsabilidades como magos de Fairy Tail.

―Además solo estamos hablando de lo que nos gustaría hacer después de que terminemos nuestro compromiso con el gremio, ¿no? ―Lucy sonrió mientras alzaba los hombros.

Erza suspiró y se sonrojó un poco apenada por desconfiar de sus amigos.

―Pues cuando Happy y yo apenas lleguemos buscaremos otra misión. ¿Verdad Happy?

―¡Aye!

Natsu escupió un poco de fuego, evidenciando que aún tenían más energía para seguir en aventuras. Gray no pudo evitar sonreír por el ambiente que rodeaba a sus amigos, cada uno tenía sus planes y sus propias vidas, era normal pensar en tomarse un tiempo para descansar y hacer todo aquello que no pudieron mientras estaban en esa misión.

Además, en silencio, se tomaba el tiempo para apreciar de la paz y la armonía que se respiraba mientras que sus amigos reían y discutían lo que harían al regresar a Magnolia. Antes no lo sabía, pero al parecer tenía cierto gusto escondido en ese tipo de detalles, tan simples pero llenos de felicidad.

―¿Y tú Gray? ―la curiosa voz de Lucy logró sacarlo de sus cavilaciones.

―¿Yo qué? ―preguntó con seriedad.

―¿Qué vas a hacer al regresar? ¿Tienes algo planeado?

La verdad, siempre había sido alguien práctico y sin algún plan para mediano y largo plazo. Tal vez por las pérdidas que había tenido a lo largo de su vida, él no pensaba a futuro y ni hacía planes, podía llegar la noche y decir que al día siguiente tomaría una misión pero jamás pensaría en tomarse unas vacaciones para el verano o algo por el estilo. Vivía su vida y tanto él como su mente estaban en el presente.

―Bueno… yo… ―achicó los ojos, dudando en su respuesta.

No era como si le preguntaran acerca de su proyecto de vida o qué haría en un mes más, que ni él lo sabía, solo era cuestión de responder qué haría al llegar. Descansar sí, eso era definitivamente lo primordial pero eso no era necesario decirlo porque era obvio, que si Lucy iniciaría su nuevo libro, Wendy y Charle visitarían a su amiga, Natsu y Happy tomarían otra misión y Erza haría lo suyo con su cabello, ¿Qué le quedaba a él? Lo sabía pero se sintió receloso de decirlo y quizás, era mejor guardar esa contestación en un baúl para que no la supiera nadie más que él.

―Ehm… creo que… ―ladeó su rostro hacia un lado y rascó su cuello, sintiendo como el rubor le recorría todo el rostro.

Obvio tenía un plan inconfesable.

Aun cuando las cosas habían cambiado, ya reinaba la paz en el mundo, y pese haber madurado un poco, que tampoco era el mismo de antes, no se había percatado de ese hecho que cambió en su vida. Quizás nunca había sentido tan cercana la fecha del regreso de todos, de la culminación de la misión, pero ya que tocaban ese tema, a diferencia otro momento de su vida donde él hubiese respondido que se relajaría unos días y si se enteraba de un trabajo bueno, lo tomaría… había algo más. Notaba la diferencia. De hecho, era radicalmente diferente al Gray del pasado.

Tanto Erza como Lucy compartieron una mirada comprensiva y sonrieron, Wendy entendió al instante de escuchar sus risas. Las tres estaban enternecidas y lo único que lograban era poner más incómodo y rojo a Gray.

―Estoy segura de que Juvia también está ansiosa por verte ―Erza puso una mano sobre el hombro de Gray, felicitándolo con orgullo.

El mago de hielo se enderezó y tragó saliva. ―¿Juvia? ―el rubor de su cara se intensificó ―¡Yo no dije nada de ella! ―se excusó de inmediato, que nadie la había mencionado. Tal vez sí pensando pero ellas no podían leer su mente.

No obstante, para todos era obvio menos para él o simplemente le gustaba rechazarlo.

Entre la negación de Gray, Natsu se cruzó de brazos y bostezó aburrido de la inactividad e impaciente por el prolongado descanso que habían tomado.

―¿Juvia? ―preguntó, ladeando el rostro y atrayendo la atención de todos.

Gray sintió que su cuerpo se congelaba ante la doble mención de la maga de agua.

―¡Se gussstaan! ―Happy llevó sus dos patitas a su boca para enrollar su lengua, en un vago intento de amortiguar su chillona voz. Pera obvio que todo mundo podía escuchar la burla de su tono.

Completamente rojo abrió la boca para decir algo pero andaba tan lento que le ganaron al hablar.

―¿Vas a volver a vivir junto con ella?

Gray palideció ante su cuestión, era lo último que le faltaba. Prefería mil agujas hundidas en todo el cuerpo que eso. Pero este y su mente se atrofiaron. El cerebro de flama buscaba pleito con él y por supuesto que lo tendría. Pero primero tenía que descongelar su cuerpo para que reaccionara, vamos, no podía vivir avergonzado lo que le quedaba de vida, él tenía que vengarse.

―Oh, es cierto ―Lucy recordó que tenía tiempo con una duda en particular ―¿Cómo terminaste viviendo con Juvia?

―¡NO VIVIMOS JUNTOS! ―exclamó desesperado, debía aclararlo aunque se suponía que los amigos no necesitaban explicaciones, pero los suyos se empeñaban en hacerles preguntas que no quería responder. E igual, sería grosero no responderle a Lucy, odiaba su sentido de amabilidad―. Simplemente compartimos el mismo techo ―masculló, girándose hacia otro lado para esconder el rubor de su rostro.

―¡Ni Wendy que es una niña cree eso! ―Gray sintió que Erza apretaba su hombro con fuerza, sus dedos se hundieron en su piel y escuchó que sus huesos crujían ante el fuerte agarre.

―¿No es lo mismo? ―Lucy se rió con nerviosismo al preguntar eso.

―¡Claro que no! ―gritó, ya se había puesto de mil colores ―¡Compartir un techo es como compartir una misión con ustedes!

Gray se debatía si debía responder todas esas preguntas sin un abogado. Y el resto no entendía la diferencia que tanto se empeñaba a remarcar.

―Creo que es la misma… ―analizó, tal vez Gray negaba otra cosa que nadie entendía pero era un hecho que vivieron juntos ―los dos estaban juntos en una casa.

―¡No estábamos juntos! ―cerró los ojos y sintió que las yemas de sus dedos comenzaba a expulsar un vapor helado, ya se acercaba el hielo de la negación.

―¿Y ahora?

―¿Ahora qué? ―en serio, ¿qué más seguía para una pobre alma en desgracia?

―¿Están juntos? ―la rubia preguntó inocente. Quizás negaba el hecho de _"estar juntos"_ y no de _"vivir juntos"._

Cerró la boca de golpe y sintió que su sangre comenzó a hervir y viajar para estacionarse en su rostro. Se sentía un Natsu con el cerebro en llamas. Gray necesitaba enfriarse y no que solo su cuerpo y su habilidad de réplica lo estuvieran, pero era más de lo que podía. Sentía que las palabras, esas que no podía gritar por el espanto que provocaban las preguntas de sus amigos, se encogían y se deslizaban por su garganta para perderse en su estómago.

Estaba mudo y tras una pausa, donde curiosamente todos lo observaban en silencio, lentamente el aire le volvió. La pesada atmósfera se volvió más ligera, sus articulaciones reaccionaron, su quijada se destrabó, las palabras regresaron a su garganta y su cerebro se descongeló. Se enderezó y como si nada hubiera pasado, metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, genial, ya no traía su camisa y ni su abrigo puestos, y puso un rostro de total indiferencia, estaba dispuesto a decir que ese no era asunto de nadie pero de nuevo tenía una interrupción, el sonido de su lacrima…

Que sonara significaba que _alguien_ le llamaba. No tenía que ver de quién se trataba porque ya lo sabía. Volvió a sonrojarse y sin añadir más, se alejó de sus amigos, ignorando la sonrisa de todos.

Quizás se salvaba de responder o se condenaba más. Sus acciones podrían decir más de lo que él diría y se conformarían con eso, o quizás solo aumentaba sus dudas pero era un hecho que todos sabían quién le llamaba ―quién había estado llamando todo ese tiempo― y abordarían esa conversación en otra ocasión pero mientras, se libraba de esa.

Mientras tanto, él no podía estar más agradecido con esa llamada.

* * *

Esa mañana se sentía mal.

Apenas se puso de pie tuvo que volver a sentarse en su cama porque su corazón latía frenéticamente. Ella se sentía agotada mientras su ritmo cardíaco se disparaba hasta ensordecerla, parecía que quería salir de su pecho. Era como si alguien quisiera arrancárselo y ella se sentía asustada ante un peligro eminente.

Y lo acelerado de su corazón no se le pasó ni cuando volvió a recostarse. Juvia presionó su pecho con sus manos para tratar de normalizar su ritmo cardíaco. Incluso, respirar se le estaba dificultado, trataba de calar aire por la boca y por la nariz pero la verdad era que sentía que casi no le llegaba oxígeno a sus pulmones.

Cada fibra de su ser ardía, sus mejillas estaban rosas y su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar debido a lo acalorada que se sentía. Y por cualquier movimiento que hiciera, su corazón latía más fuerte y ella creía no resistirlo, era demasiada carga para su frágil cuerpo.

―Juvia… solo necesita un… poco de descanso ―intentó asegurar pero hablaba con tanta dificultad que hacía imposible que creyeran en sus palabras.

Levy y el resto de las chicas habían entrado a la habitación de Juvia al ver que no salía. La maga de agua era un alma de la madrugada y solía estar activa desde temprano, aprovechaba cada momento del día. Era de las primeras en despertar y no verla o escuchar algún ruido en su habitación, las hizo alarmarse. Y tras llamarla a su puerta y recibir una agónica ―según sus exagerados oídos― respuesta, entraron para descubrir que estaba enferma.

Levy achicó los ojos mientras veía a la maga de agua tendida en su cama. ―¿Al instante de ponerte de pie, te sentiste mal?

La maga asintió. Durmió y pasó la noche sin ninguna dificultad, de hecho había pensado que su mareo y lo acelerado de su corazón había sido porque se levantó muy rápido de la cama pero tras horas de sentirse fatal, lo descartó.

En cambio, Levy, con todos los libros de medicina que había leído en su vida, y la experiencia de ayudar a Mira atendiendo enfermos en el gremio, no tenía idea de qué tenía Juvia, pero la miraba mal. Respiraba con dificultad, como si algo muy pesado oprimiera su pecho. Se miraba como algo más grave que un resfrío algún, que algún malestar por comer algo le había hecho daño en el estómago, pero tampoco se atrevía apostar por una enfermedad del corazón.

―Deberíamos llamar a Porlyusica-san para que revise a Juvia, esto no se ve bien ―sugirió notablemente preocupada. ―¿Puedes levantarte?

Juvia lo dudó pero francamente se sentía un poco mejor a como se sintió en la mañana. ―Juvia lo intentará.

―Ojalá Wendy estuviera aquí, esto sería más fácil con ella ―se lamentó de que ella no estuviera ahí, con su magia podrían hacer sentir mejor a Juvia y facilitar que se moviera hacia la enfermería del gremio y la vieran ahí, que Porlyusica era difícil y quizás no iba a querer entrar a Fairy Hills.

Tras escuchar eso, Juvia, sintió que sus brazos le temblaron como gelatina cuando apoyó las manos en la cama para levantarse. Totalmente debilitada, se dejó caer y presionó su pecho ante una suave pero larga punzada de dolor en su corazón. ¿Qué le estaba tratando de decir?

Sin percatarse de la reacción de la maga, Levy y Kinana, se acercaron para ayudarla a levantarse.

Había puesto una de sus manos tras su espalda y con otra sostuvo el brazo derecho de Juvia. ―¡Ánimo Juvia, debes hacer el intento! ―trató de inyectarle ánimos ―a Gray no le gustaría verte así.

Hubo otra punzada de dolor, mucho más fuerte que la primera, y Juvia soltó un chillido mientras se dejaba caer para recostarse de nuevo.

 _Gray._

Gray-sama.

Él.

Su corazón reaccionaba ante él y todo lo referente al mago de hielo, como si respondiera ante un estímulo. Juvia cerró los ojos con fuerza, ¿algo malo le estaba pasando a su querido Gray-sama? No, ese dolor no tenía que ver con la angustia, conocía bien ese sentimiento y era bastante diferente. Porque ese era como un hueco en el estómago y algo pesado en el pecho, y este se sentía diferente, era más acelerado, tanto que la mareaba y era abrigador… _casi cálido._

―¡Gray-sama! ―exclamó de repente, sentándose abruptamente.

Como si toda la añoranza que sintió de la noche hubiese salido a correr y se tomara un descanso en su agitado corazón. Todo se había estacionado ahí y se sentía desbordar, era más de lo que podía sentir…

Y no, no eran nervios. Su corazón e intuición nunca erraban. Algo le decía que estaba bien y sentía su llamado.

―¿Juvia? ―preguntó incrédula al verla levantarse como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

Fiel a su corazonada, la sonrisa de ese día era inquebrantable.

Pensaba en que si Gray regresaba ese día, tenía que encontrarla feliz y ver que esa felicidad podría ir en aumento porque se trataba de él. Aunque no se lo mencionó la última vez que hablaron, estaba segura que quería sorprenderla y eso solo podía llenarla más y más de amor.

Su corazón seguía acelerado, cada latido se hacía más y más fuerte y sentía que su cuerpo era dinamita que podía explotar en cualquier momento. Había barrido el dolor para reemplazarlo por el grato sentimiento de la alegría, que tampoco la podría contener.

―¿Juvia estás bien? ―Levy estaba anonadada de la rápida recuperación de la maga, por más inteligente que era no lograba entenderla.

Minutos atrás había estado en cama, batallando para respirar y en una terrible lucha por levantarse de cama. En cambio, ahora, parecía el ser más saludable, pleno y contento de la tierra.

De la nada se había levantado, empezado a tararear y a alistarse para salir al gremio. No escuchó la voz de nadie que le pedía que se detuviera, tampoco la pudieron frenar. Se conformaron con estudiarla de cerca y ver que en efecto, no había señal de la Juvia de antes, esta se había renovado y parecía ganar fuerza con mencionar, sin parar, el nombre de _Gray._

―¡Juvia está mejor que nunca! ―la maga de agua se sentó juntando sus piernas y poniendo sus manos sobre sus muslos, mientras se mecía alegremente.

Había una empalagosa melodía que no dejaba de tararear. Era el concepto de felicidad hecho persona, en definitivo.

―Deberías comer algo para no sentirte mal otra vez ―aún estaba absorta. ¡Dios! Ella fue testigo de cómo no se podía levantar, si alguien le hubiera contado que minutos atrás Juvia no podía ni moverse de la cama, no lo hubiera creído. ¡Estaba tan llena de energía! ¡Hasta ganas le daban de repartir esa vitalidad para todo mundo!

―Gracias pero Juvia no tiene hambre ―siguió con el suave vaivén. Sonreía como boba, casi ida de la realidad. Levy pensaba que estaba dentro de su mundo de fantasía pero la realidad era que la maga de agua estaba en todo; la escuchaba y estaba dentro en su burbuja de felicidad al mismo tiempo―. Y Juvia quiere esperar a Gray-sama.

―Pero la princesa de hielo no está aquí ―Gajeel intervino, estaba preocupado también.

Levy arqueó una ceja, estudiando lo que le decía. Sabía que era tan dependiente del mago de hielo y ahora, estaba más angustiada de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Juvia, quizás con tanto tiempo de espera, su mente se había atrofiado. Se lamentó, ella había jurado estar atenta a la maga de agua y la había visto bien, nostálgica pero bien.

―Pero hoy llega~ ―su bueno humor era imborrable, ni siquiera la brusquedad de Gajeel la perturbaba.

―¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te lo dijo?

―No ―respondió como si nada, dejando a sus amigos desconcertados ―Juvia solo lo sabe porque lo siente.

―¡Perdimos al charquito de agua!

―Gajeel-kun es el que se equivoca ―aseguró. Juvia sonreía completamente feliz ―el corazón de una mujer enamorada nunca se equivoca.

Ellos decidieron confiar en lo que una loca enamorada decía.

Para Juvia esa era la verdad. Su corazón ese día había despertado tan contento que no sabía canalizar sus emociones. Las manifestó tan fuerte que su cuerpo no lo resistió hasta comprenderlo, esa euforia se debía solo a una cosa. ¡Gray-sama volvía a Magnolia! ¡Volvía luego de nueve meses de ausencia! ¡Volvía con Juvia! Y si no le había dicho nada era para sorprenderla. ¡No podía ser más feliz! ¡Era tanta felicidad que lloraría!

 **~O~**

Mucho después, por arte de magia ―¿y que más magia que el amor?―, cuando los latidos de su corazón se intensificaron sin ninguna lógica, solo con amor, sabía que Gray estaba más cerca que nunca, su sensor se lo dictaba.

Estaba sentada frente a las puertas del gremio, no se había movido en todo el día para tener la mejor vista de todos para cuando el equipo llegara. Pasó la tarde entre sus fantasías y entre voces que le pedían que descansara, que les había dado un susto en la mañana. Pero ella se sobrepuso y siguió esperando, siempre con más fuerza que nunca.

Que el cielo se mantuviera más brillante y despejado era buena señal, solo le daba más esperanzas y seguridad de que estaba en lo cierto.

Cuando la puerta del gremio se abrió, había perdido la cuenta de cuántas ocasiones entró y salió gente, y visualizó a Natsu gritar que habían llegado y a Happy volar a su alrededor, gritando con el mismo entusiasmo, el cúmulo de emociones de su corazón se disparó.

El amor no se equivocaba, el corazón de una mujer enamorada tampoco y su sensor menos.

Fue cómo un desfile donde el gremio no hizo más que fiesta conforme los magos que tenían tiempo fuera de casa, entraban. Primero Natsu y Happy, luego Lucy, Wendy y Charle, casi a lo último Erza. Juvia sentía que no podía resistirlo más, conforme ellos entraban, sentía que había fuegos artificiales debajo de su piel, la sonrisa de triunfo de cada uno de ellos y el saludo para todos solo aumentaban su ansiedad.

Gray fue el último en entrar y ella suspiró totalmente feliz de verlo. Se miraba bien. Estaba relajado, sin camisa, pero con una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro. Su cabello se miraba más largo, lo veía más delgado y alto, un poco cansando, lo normal luego de un largo viaje. Pero era más guapo a la última vez que lo vio, sabía que sus ojos se volverían corazones con eso pero no podía evitar pensarlo.

De nuevo, el ritmo cardíaco acelerado apareció, ¿pero cómo serenarlo si se merecía eso y más por atinar? ¡Si Gray provocaba eso y más en ella! Además, hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan contenta, tan llena de amor, tan recargada de energía, tan satisfecha… oh, ese era un premio. ¡Su premio!

Entre el alboroto y los gritos eufóricos de todos sus compañeros, Juvia se levantó, sin poder contenerse más que su euforia le exigía avanzar hasta él, para acercarse.

Era obvio que lo primero que vio al entrar fue a ella. Su sonrisa y su ansiosa mirada, le decían sin ninguna palabra que esperaba que se acercara. Se había quedado parado, sonriéndole a ella, como si nadie más estuviera ahí, tal vez se resistía a ampliar su sonrisa pero a Juvia no le importaba porque sabía que era única, genuina y que le pertenecía solo a ella. _Tal vez, luego lograría robarle una sonrisa más grande._

―¡Bienvenido a casa Gray-sama! ―dijo cuando estuvo a cortos pasos de él, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y sonrió lo más que pudo, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su corazón aún no se aplacaba. ¡Se volvía más frenético mientras se acercaba!

En silencio le agradeció. Gray tomó aire para agarrar valor aunque se ruborizó al intentar hablar. ―Ey… ¿cómo estás? ―trató de hacerse el distante, pero Juvia miraba en sus ojos más de lo que él creía. Eran el reflejo de glaciares derretidos. Veía tanto que podía sentir lo que él, estaba contento de verla también, la única diferencia era que él canalizaba de diferente manera esa emoción. Pero se sentía con tanta fuerza, de otra manera su corazón no estuviera como un loco.

Mientras sus mejillas ruborizaran, mientras sus ojos brillaran así y mientras el cielo siguiera siendo azul, ella pondría su alma para triplicar esa dicha existente entre los dos.

―Juvia está bien… muy feliz de verlo Gray-sama ―contestó sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro ―¿Usted cómo está Gray-sama? ― _Gray-sama. Oh, cómo extrañó pronunciar su nombre. ¡Cómo lo había extrañado a él!_

―Bien.

Fue su corta y seca respuesta pero aún así sentía que todo su interior vibraba con oírlo, aunque dijera poco le provocaba sentir tanto. _Y pregúntele si esa sensación se podía medir._

Hubo una corta pausa en su conversación, Juvia vaciló en alzar su brazo o no. Fugazmente pensó en todo el tiempo en que no lo vio, en que no tocó su piel, para tener las agallas de concretar lo que quería hacer.

―A Juvia le alegra ―susurró, levantando lentamente el brazo hasta su rostro. Las yemas de sus dedos tocaron suavemente su mejilla hasta enredarse con un largo mechón de cabello negro que cubría sus ojos. Gray cerró los ojos y contuvo el aliento ante el suave contacto de su mano ―su cabello está más largo, Gray-sama.

El mago de hielo mantuvo los ojos cerrados, de todas las bienvenidas que pudo imaginar, esa era la más calmada de todas y la que no pasó por su mente. No le desagradaba, al contrario, era lenta y disfrutable. Más que un eufórico y asfixiante abrazo, del cual tampoco se quejaría de haberlo tenido, aunque se preguntaba en dónde había quedado.

Pero Juvia se sentía bien cuando era así, lo conocía a la perfección. Le daba más calidez y hogar cuando lo necesitaba.

―El tuyo también creció ―abrió los ojos tras decir eso, Juvia se sonrojó y deshizo el contacto.

―Juvia decidió dejarlo crecer un poco ―y lo hizo pensando en que a él podría gustarle.

Esperando su aprobación se puso nerviosa, había desviado la mirada hacia el suelo y cruzó los brazos tras su espalda mientras se levantaba de puntillas.

Gray asintió. ―Me gusta, se ve bien.

Su interior burbujeó ante eso. Chilló emocionada en sus adentros y mientras seguía exhalando corazones, recuperaba el aliento, su Juvia interna abrazaba al mago de hielo con toda la fuerza de su amor. _Así de intenso era._

―¿No tiene hambre Gray-sama? ―alzó el rostro para verlo ―¿Quiere comer algo con Juvia? ―él asintió, no dijo más.

Sonrió contenta porque aceptó su invitación y porque lo miró ruborizarse, ella también lo hizo. Se sentía tan conectada a él, tan sincronizada a su ritmo. Gray avanzó primero y cuando le hizo una seña para que caminara también, Juvia asintió para seguirlo y porque era suficiente formalidad.

El corazón y su cuerpo no lo resistía más. Era bastante seriedad de su parte.

Sin más, lo alcanzó y saltó para abrazarlo fuerte, no tenía intensión de soltarlo tan pronto aunque su estómago clamara comida. ―¡Juvia lo extrañó tanto, Gray-sama! ―hundió su rostro en su pecho y suspiró más enamorada que nunca, sonriendo contra su piel.

Y él lo sabía, era como un huracán de amor; sus emociones ganaban fuerza a cada segundo…

No se quejaba, también la había extrañado y esperaba por ese abrazo.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

 **Espero que haya estado a la expectativa de Bruxinhah, le ofrezco todo lo que tengo.**

Siempre quise adaptar esa parte de One Piece, cuando Boa cae enferma y mágicamente se cura cuando Luffy pide verla, en el gruvia porque Juvia es un torrente de emociones y su cuerpo es tan pequeño que se le desbordan AHAHAHA, esa fue su forma de sentir a Gray cerca, el radar no falla, y tras tanto tiempo fuera, pues su cuerpo no sabía cómo manifestarse.

 **Énfasis en:**

―Los nueve meses de ausencia en la misión, fueron decisión del random. Yo puse número de fecha y salió el 9. xD

― **"Immortal Beloved"** es una carta de Beethoven del libro **"Love letters".** La carta va así:

 _My thoughts go out_ _to you, my Immortal Beloved_ _  
_ _I can live only wholly with you or not at all -_ _  
_ _Be calm my life, my all. Only by calm consideration of our existence can we achieve our purpose to live together._ _  
_ _Oh continue to love me, never misjudge the most faithful heart of your beloved._ _  
_ _Ever thine_ _  
_ _Ever mine_ _  
_ _Ever ours._

―Boa Hancock, besto waifu ever, fue inspiración. Cuando Luffy está en su isla y éste le pide ayuda para reunirse con sus nakamas, ella no se niega aunque su corazón se pone triste porque ya no lo va a ver. Así que se enferma de amor, su hermoso corazón no soporta la tristeza de no volverlo a ver perooo Luffy al enterarse que la marina va a ejecutar a Ace, le pide ayuda a Boa. Ella estaba en cama, pero al escuchar que Luffy quiere hablar con ella, se levanta como si nada. A lo que la viejita de la aldea dice que el amor es un huracán, el título del fic. :x

―Levy no está embarazada en este fic.

―Al final, la comedia no se me da con el gruvia porque profundizo demasiado que sobrecargo las escenas. Ni modo a seguir practicando pero pues:

 **Review, crítica y sugerencia ïBienvenidos!**


End file.
